Remember me?
by NyanNekoNyan
Summary: Sora has lost all of his memories and has somehow ended up being sold in an slave auction! To Prince Riku of the Kurai Kingdom no less! And on top of that the stuck up Prince claimed to have known him before but refuses to give out any information without Soraa paying a price. What's poor Sora gotta do in order to get back his precious memories? SoRiku AkuRoku minor XemSor AU OCC


**So this is my first ever fanfiction! Please, please hold the applause;D haha I kid~ This is actually like my third one but my previous two were so lame that I discontinued them ^^'' Cookies to anyone who guesses where my inspiration comes from~ Anyway at first I wasn't too sure what pairing to do this storyline with but then I noticed the lack of SoRiku fanfics in this style. So I thought, why not? XD So without further ado, my story~ **

Rain poured down heavily from the sky, bouncing off the concrete streets. Usually this street was rather busy but due to the weather no one dared to venture outside, deciding to stay in their warm cosy houses. However one building remained open, the lights giving off a glow into the darkened atmosphere. Of course it would remain open; it was a Saturday evening after all. It was the night of the 'special' auction. Now normally people would expect an auction house to sell antiques and valuables. However this 'special auction' did not sell objects per say, oh no, on this night they sold humans. Slaves, prostitutes, whatever you wish to call them. Some willing most not, would be sold every week on a Saturday evening. Young boys and girls would be sold off to old and young men without a care. Now why are we here you may ask? Well this is where our story starts, an epic adventure of how love can shine through even the darkest of places.

His blue eyes were clouded over. Dirty brown hair hung over his equally dirty face, a blank expression could be seen. He had no clue where he was or what was going on. Last thing he could remember was a face framed by silver, then darkness. What had happened? Where was he? Better question, who was he? He couldn't move. His hands were bound together by cuffs and chains. He blearily looked around the room not expecting what he saw. The walls were bare and painted a gloomy grey. There were no windows or furniture. The room was completely empty, with him lying right in the middle and the only source of light was a tiny stream coming in from underneath the door. He slowly sat up, trying the best he could without the use of his hands.

Suddenly a tall man in a spotless suit entered the room. He roughly pulled the boy to his feet by the chain leash attached to a red collar around his slim, bruised neck. He staggered, swaying side to side. He was dizzy, he was drugged. That explained the misted eyes. But of course he couldn't figure that out, he had never even seen drugs before. The man pushed the boy forward, towards the big metal door. The small boy stumbled over the overly baggy kimono he was wearing. In fact it was so large on him it showed a majority of his scarred chest and it was slipping off one narrow shoulder.

"Come on you slut. Walk forward" the man grumbled, clearly annoyed with the world. The small boy slowly limped forward followed closely behind by the man. When he reached the door the man put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the door as he went. The young boy squinted at suddenly being assaulted by bright lights. He was not used to this where he was being held before. He wished he could shield his eyes with his arms but alas the handcuffs would not allow him to move an inch further than the butch man wanted him too. Slowly the pair made their way through several bleak and bland rooms. The boy of course could not remember any of them. Eventually the pair was stood in front of a large velvet curtain. The brunette tried his best to frown and figure out what his situation was but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"And our next item on the list ladies and gentlemen is the item of the night! Please give him a warm welcome" the voice sneered making the boy shudder. Then the boy was shoved through the curtain to be met by, if possible, even brighter lights. A loud chorus of cheers and shouts echoed throughout the gigantic room. The room itself was rather grand with hand decorated pieces and expensive paintings hang of luxurious looking walls. All in all, the boy felt out of place and refused to take his eyes of his bare feet. The brunette was pushed forward to the middle of what looked like a large stage with a balding man by a red velvet box. He was then forced down onto a plush dinner chair. That's when he noticed all the people in the room. Fat people, skinny people, old people, young people, there was all different kinds but every single one of them had a lecherous look on their face. But the boy could not panic. His eyes were starting to blur; making the room look like a mess of colours and shapes.

"Okay here he is. Believe it or not but he is a college student, so you will not need to worry about any suspicious police. He has naturally light brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes, meaning of course he is foreign. He has a slim body and is new to the trade so he can be easily _trained_. His back of course is virginal and you can confirm his front with your own eyes" the balding man bellowed, signalling for the men to separate the poor boys legs.

"Okay let's start the bidding!" he shouted across the room. Instantly people jumped out of their chair, thrusting plastic numbers in the air.

"10,000!"

"50,000!"

"100,000!"

"500,000!"

Then a smooth voice split through the room silencing anyone else.

"10,000,000, cash" The man said, the smirk evident in his voice. The fat auctioneer frowned and pointed his hammer to the crowd.

"Who said that? This is not a joke punk!" He screeched. The owner of the voice sighed and stepped out of the shadows revealing well known silver hair. The fat man almost dropped his hammer in shock, stumbling around in an attempt to catch it.

"I'm so sorry, your highness! Sold to his majesty, for 10,000,000!" The man gulped slamming down the wooden instrument. The silverette smirked and walked towards the stage, looking down at his 'prize'. He knelt down close to the brunette's ear and whispered.

"it's all right now. I've got you"

And that was the last thing the smaller boy remembered before passing out.

**; ! It's done QwQ sooooooooooooooooo how was it? :puppy dog eyes: This chapter was bound to be short so don't worry about the length of future chapters ^^ they should soon be the average length :3 **

**Feel free to PM me if you have any small ideas for this story :3 I love getting the audience involved~**

**But seriously guys just tell me if I've rushed anything or something doesn't make sense ^^'' Also sorry about the English spellings, I just can't bring myself to spell colour without the U xDDD **

**And review? X3 **

_**This was NyanNekoNyan~ See you next time my lovelies 3**_


End file.
